


a fight and a promise

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Clint consoles Kate after a break-up.





	a fight and a promise

Kate had been on the roof for nearly an hour when she heard someone else make their way up to where she was definitely not hiding. She was hoping it was Johnny coming to say he'd changed his mind and wanted to stay, but they were too quiet. Johnny wasn't all that great at sneaking. She knew it had to be Clint. Kate tempered her disappointment and tried to smile as he turned the corner and came into view. By the look on his face, she had completely failed to put on a happy face.

"I thought I'd find you here, don't worry I didn't out you to the camera crew."

Kate groaned. The camera crew was one of the reasons she was hiding. Every day she regretted the deal she made with them a little more. They'd gotten her fight with Johnny on camera, every humiliating moment of it. It was beyond embarrassing. It was bad enough to have your boyfriend break up with you in the first place, but to have it all captured on camera was like eleventy times worse.

"Thanks, I just need a break, you know?"

"Oh yeah, this whole film crew thing has gotten old real fast."

"I didn't know how else to get the money, it's not like it was even my idea, it was all Quire." Kate was feeling just a wee bit defensive. The financing for the West Coast Avengers came with an around the clock camera crew documenting their every move.

Clint held up his hands. "Totally not blaming you here."

"Sorry." Kate sulked. "I miss being rich."

"Same." Clint sat down on a box next to her and Kate leaned her head on his shoulder. He felt warm and comfortable. Maybe he could keep her company while she hid up here for another hour or several. She really wasn't looking forward to going back inside. She didn't want any more of her emotional outbursts caught on camera. 

"Am I doomed? I feel doomed." She hid her face in his shirt.

"Care to be more specific?" Clint put his arm around her. It made her feel safe. Clint always made her feel safe, even when he was driving her up the wall.

"Am I doomed to always suck at relationships?"

"You don't suck, relationships are just hard. Especially for people like us."

"So, what you're saying is we're both doomed." Kate shook her head.

Clint laughed. "I guess I am."

Kate punched Clint's shoulder lightly and stood up. She stretched her arms above her head and groaned, everything felt stiff. She'd been sitting still far too long. "I really don't want to go back in there."

"I promise you, Katie, it's going to be okay."

"You can't promise that no one can."

"Well, I can promise that as long as I'm still breathing I'll be here for you."

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're such a sap Hawkeye."

Clint stood up. "Come on Hawkeye, let's head back in."

"I don't wanna," Kate whined. 

"The cameras?" 

Kate nodded. She just couldn't deal with being on camera right now.

"Want to go for a walk? Maybe we can catch some random criminals?"

"Now that I think I can handle."

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks  
> prompt #250: Promise and Fight (bingo square)


End file.
